A Berry Sundae
by EternalJoker
Summary: Smut just smut. Ichigo with three older brothers... yeah based on a doujinshi part one of two up


Inspired by a DJ named Tripleberry (though it should be more like quadruple berry...) Its more like the dj in story form so... no hate please?

Foursome, Incest, Twins with twins If you havent read the dj and are comfortable with them, i suggest reading it! :)

* * *

Ichigo was finally home after the worst day at school this week. Straightening after taking off his shoes, he came face to chest with his older brother, Rei. Eyes wide, his amber ones met Reis black and green ones. His oldest brother, along with his other two older brothers, were albino. He was the only male child that wasnt born with the genetic fluke, although his two younger twin sisters were normal.

"Welcome back, Ichigo." Rei said in his deep, quiet bass, setting a large hand on the back on the back of Ichigos neck.

"I-Im home." Ichigo stuttered automaticaly, avoiding his older brothers eyes. Rei turned his inverted eyes on his little brother, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Whats the matter?" He asked, turning to give Ichigo his full attention.

"Its nothing!" Ichigo growled, trying to push the flush on his cheeks down, knowing he shouldnt get excited just from a touch from his elder brother. Rei looked at him curiously before he pushed Ichigo into the wall, trapping him there with his arms on either side and his head buried in the crook of the youngers neck. Silencing Ichigos half-hearted protest with a sloppy kiss, Rei slid his hand, first up Ichigos shirt, then down into his pants, pushing the material down his youngest brothers legs.

Continuing to kiss the younger, Rei prodded his entrance before pulling his mouth away. He snuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vibrator egg, dangling it in front of Ichigos face. Ichigo, who was easily embarrassed around his brothers, turned away, causing Rei to grip his head and turn it back towards him. Seeing as he didn't have a choice, Ichigo answered in the least most embarrassing way: he sucked Reis fingers into his mouth, nipping and sucking on them as Rei slipped the vibrator into his ass.

"Help me." Ichigos whimpered, squirming as much as he could in his brothers hold, the vibrator wrecking havoc on his prostrate. Rei pulled away, far enough to not be touching Ichigo anywhere but where he was holding him up.

"Where do you want it." He asked, torturing the younger male a little more. Ichigo took his hand, moving it to where the string was hanging from his opening.

"Here." Rei took a hold of the string, instead of pulling it out, only tugged a bit, enough to where it would change position slightly.

"No stop.. thats.. pull it out! I'm gonna get mad!" Ichigo whimpered, not sounding angry in the least. His brother knew him well enough to know that it was just a show, one to keep Ichigos pride intact for a while longer. Rei let go of the string, moving to the from of the others body and gripping his dripping erection, pumping it a few times and listening to Ichigos moans and quiet whispers. Rei pushed Ichigos pants all the way off, letting them drop to the floor in a crumpled heap as Ichigo let out particularly loud moan.

"Ah~ So good. It feels so good!" He whimpered, clutching onto Reis shoulders and leaning into the strokes that were coming faster than before.

Rei suddenly let go of Ichigos cock, letting it hit the teens toned stomach, making Ichigo moan at the loss of contact.

"Rei-nii... please!" Rei reached around again to the youngers entrance, pulling lightly on the string.

"I'll have to take it out." Rei said, not really asking permission, just informing Ichigo. He slowly slid the toy out of Ichigo, picking up the younger brother by his thighs and impaling him on his larger member. Ichigo cried out, burying his head in his elder brothers neck and whimpering.

Rei picked him up using his thighs and dropped Ichigo back onto his cock repeatedly, making Ichigo cry out each time.

"Rei-Rei-nii!" Ichigo moaned, crossing his ankles behind Reis back to pull him closer, deeper. Ichigo tangled his hands in his elder brother long hair, gasping in his ear.

"Nii-Nii-chan So de-deep. Nii-chan!" Rei moved his head sideways, nibbling on Ichgos ear when his eyes caught on something in the hall. Actually some_one_. Two someones.

"Jeez, even when people go through such trouble to train you." Ryo, Reis fraternal twin said, making Ichigos head snap up to stare at his other two brothers standing in the hall, watching him and Rei. Ichigos identical twin, Shiro, was frowning quietly at the two from beside Ryo. Ichigo stared frantically into Ryos right eye, his left being covered by a medical eye patch.

"Nii-chan..." Ichigo whimpered as he hung tighter onto Rei, squeezing him slightly harder to show him how uncomfortable he was. It wasn't like the four of them hadn't walked in on each other, but it was usually the two oldest walking in on the two youngest, or vice versa. To think Ichigo, the smallest and youngest, would be with Rei, the largest and oldest our of the four was a bit shocking. Ryo laughed, seeing Ichigo snuggle deeper into Reis chest.

Rei glanced at his two younger brother, both being left out and got a tighter grip on Ichigos thighs.

"Maybe we need to continue this somewhere else?" He said in his quiet voice, although it broke through Ichigos whimpers. The other two nodded, Ryo smiling although Shiro frowning hard. The whole family knew Shiro was very protective of his baby twin, not allowing anyone else near him while he was sick or upset. The two were like the sun and the moon, keeping each other in balance. Rei wanted to smile at the look of fury being sent his way by his younger brother.

* * *

The four finally made it to Ichigos and Shiros the younger set of twins room, Ichigo moaning as every step pushed Rei deeper and deeper into him and made him bounce on Reis thick cock.

Rei laid his brother on his back on the bed, thrusting hard into him, hitting the youngers prostrate dead on each time and making him cry out. It wasn't long before both of them came, Rei murmuring Ichigos name under his breath while Ichigos screed the other name. It didnt matter, it wasnt like there was anyone else at home.

As Ichigo laid panting after, staring up at the ceiling, Ryo took a hold of his neck, turning his head to face him.

"Ichigo, i'll see that my promise is kept." He spoke as he began petting his youngest brother face, trailing his hand down to his limp cock. Ryo grabbed it harshly, pumping it roughly a few times before using Reis cum as lube and stuck his finger deep in ichigos ass.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out, curling onto his side and whimpering every time Ryo moved his fingers. Smirking, Ryo lifted the others face, kissing him hard on the mouth and easily dominating the submissive body underneath himself. Leaning away, Ryo cocked his head to the exact opposite side as his older brother.

"Should i discipline you firmly, huh?" He asked, teasing the younger boy. Ichigo pushed tongue into his cheek, pouting and looking up at his brother with a pleading look. Ryo smirked again, trailing his lips down Ichigos chest before taking a sensitive nub between his lips, biting down harshly on it. Ichigo cried out, tugging at Ryos white hair and prompting him to start a huge hickey on the side of his neck.

"Don't leave to many marks." Rei spoke from the other side of the bed where he was watching with the disgruntled Shiro.

"Huh?" Ryo asked menacingly, his tone not even fazing Rei.

"He has P.E. tomorrow." He said casually, make Ryos eyes narrow. He moved his hands down to Ichigos hole again, pushing his fingers inside again to keep the younger male busy without his mouth.

"Shut up, since when have you cared, you jerk." Ryo scoffed.

"Since it would be a bother to Ichigo..." Rei finished lamely, causing Ryo to smile and pulled his fingers out. Licking them clean he smirked at the others.

Ryo pushed inside of Ichigo, The younger crying out and wrapping his hands in the set of sheets underneath him. Ryo reached do and started to play with Ichigos member, coaxing it back to like with firm touches. Ryo barely lasted a few minutes before cumming, only succeeding in getting Ichigo hard and ready for his last brother. Ryo had little self-control and never really lasted long enough to satiate his brothers, which is why he was usually in the middle on the line up. Shiro, however, had extreme stamina, and knew his brother so well he even succeed in making Ichigo blackout once or twice in the past.

"If you wanted to save him the bother, you should have interfered earlier." Shiro jeered without looking at his older two brothers, only having eyes for his baby twin at the moment.

"Shi-nii..." Ichigo whimpered, clinging to his twins shoulders and he sucked on the already begun hickey on his neck, making it even more prominate than before. Ichigo had closed his eyes when he felt Shiro start sucking on his neck, but they popped open when he didn't feel Shiro touching him anywhere. Ichigo didn't have enough time to even glance around before Shiro was back, holding the vibrator in one hand grinning. Ichigo couldn't even get a protest out before Shiro had pushed it inside of him, making him squeal. Immediately after pushing it inside, Shiro followed it with his large cock, not giving Ichigo any breaks. Shiro began thrusting quickly, knowing Ichigo was stretched enough from earlier that he didn't need to go easy, although he didnt pound into his twin like Ryo did. Shiro grabbed Ichigos hands, intertwining their fingers and giving support to the writhing body under him.

As he was thrusting, Ryo and Rei walked over to them. Both had their hard cocks out and on display as the motioned for Ichigo to take them in his hands. Since both was so large they wouldn't fit into his mouth, he settled with pumping them against each other as he licked and sucked on the heads.

As all four brothers came, Ichigo laid there panting, to tired to even lift his arms. The three oldest looked at each other, all seemingly thinking the same thing. Shiro climbed over to where the youngest was laying.

"You're not used to having two inside you at the same time are you?"

* * *

Everyone, there will be a next chapter, but probably not until next week. I have a camp and will not be able to use computers there. Half of the chapter will be finishing the written dojinshi, the second half the 'bath scene' tht was hinted at but not written :) please read my next chapter!


End file.
